To Catch You All Day
by Yuki Utari
Summary: "Apa hobimu?—" / "Hah?" / "—Pelajaran kesukaanmu? Orang yang kau suka? Tempat favoritmu?—"/ "Kenapa kau ini?" / "Aku—Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang senpai lebih banyak lagi..." / WARNING : AU, Typo(s), Shounen Ai/BL, OOC / Pairing : ErenxRivaille/RivaillexEren / CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. What's Your Favorite?

**~ To Catch You All Day ~**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**To Catch You All Day (c) Yuki Utari**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, a little humor**

**Warning : Typo(s), Shounen-ai/BL, AU, OOC (mungkin ._.)**

**Pairing : Eren x Rivaille / Rivaille x Eren**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**Oo..oO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****— What's Your Favorite?**

**.**

"Hoaaaammm~~" Eren Jaeger menguap lebar-lebar. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas. Ia regangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di kelasnya yang mulai sepi.

Sial memang. Di saat liburan musim panasnya hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi, ia harus dihukum seperti ini. Mengikuti pelajaran tambahan hanya karena nilainya yang dibawah rata-rata.

Dan sekarang, Irvin Smith—sang guru tercinta, yang membuat ia bernasib naas seperti ini—malah tak kunjung datang.

"Kemana dia?! Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu di sini! GAAH!" teriak Eren sebal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tidak sabar sekarang.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan sekarang, yang bisa bocah bermata hijau itu lakukan hanya melongok ke luar jendela dan memperhatikan teman-temannya satu persatu meninggalkan sekolah. Meninggalkan dirinya. Hiks. Menyebalkan.

"Lihat saja! Jika kuhitung sampai lima dan kau tidak muncul juga aku akan melakukan sesuatu!" ancam Eren sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Satu—Eren memanyunkan bibirnya. Nggak nongol juga si Irvin.

Dua—Giginya semakin bergemeletuk karena amarah. Hei, siapa yang murid siapa yang guru di sini, nak.

Tiga—What the—Kemana orang ini?!

Empat—Eren berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar lalu berjalan mondar-mandiri layaknya seterikaan.

Lima—DOR! Habis sudah kesabaran Eren!

Dengan langkah panjang lebar, Eren mengarahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

.

.

Inikah yang kau maksud 'lihat saja', Eren? Kabur dari pelajaran tambahan si sangar Irvin?

.

.

DUAK!

Belum sampai lima menit kemudian, pintu kelas dibanting kencang. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si Jaeger. Ternyata ia memutuskan untuk kembali—

—Errr… Bersama seember air?

"Lihat ini, _sensei!_ Lihat!"

Dengan menaiki meja, Eren—ditambah seringaian titannya—menaruh ember berisi air itu di atas pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Oho, kau mau memasang jebakan rupanya, heh?

"Yak, beres!" seru Eren senang sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya, bertanda selesai sudah persiapannya. Dasar murid kurang ajar…

.

TAP… TAP…

.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang kian mendekat, Eren langsung ngacir ke tempat duduknya lalu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

Olala~ benar dugaannya! Langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan kelas Eren. Eren semakin susah untuk membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan tawa membahana. Cari mati dia emang.

.

Krieet... JBYUR!

.

"Yes, kena!" Eren langsung menoleh senang—ah, bukan... BAHAGIA! Ia pandangi korban keisengannya yang sekarang kepalanya sukses masuk ke dalam ember.

Dan mata Eren pun tak kuasa untuk tidak terbelalak menyeramkan.

Sudah kukatakan tadi 'kan? Cari mati dia emang.

.

.

"HEE?! RIVAILLE-SENPAI?!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepi. Eren menundukan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, mencoba mencari kunci lokernya yang entah ada di mana. Ah, ya, sekaligus berdoa agar dirinya tidak berakhir di tangan Rivaille.

"Lama sekali kau!" si korban salah-target sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap garang Eren.

"_S-sumimasen_… A-aku lupa menaruh kuncinya di mana," aku bocah berambut coklat tua itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat cari! Kau mau aku mati kedinginan hah?!"

"I-iya." Eren langsung menggeledah isi tasnya dengan mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya ke lantai. Rivaille sedikit berjengit jijik saat melihat isi tas yang sudah kucel dan berantakan sana-sini.

"Ah, ini dia!" jerit Eren kegirangan. Oh, kau masih bisa girang dengan adanya aura gelap di belakangmu itu? Hebat.

"Sudah, cepat buka! Aku mau ganti baju!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali lagi—okelah, Eren masih sayang nyawa—si bocah membuka lokernya. Tangannya menjelajahi setiap sudut loker yang tak kalah berantakan dengan tasnya lalu menarik kaos berwarna hitam miliknya.

"I-ini kaosnya, Rivaille-senpai."

Dengan kasar, Rivaille langsung menyambar kaos yang disodorkan _kouhai_-nya (yang kurang ajar) itu. Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, si raven melepas kemejanya dan segera berganti baju.

Eren menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan cengo super dongo. Gulp! Ternyata dibalik tubuh pendek Rivaille tersimpan otot-otot yang terbentuk indah. Apa karate juga bisa membentuk tubuhnya seperti itu? Si Eren malah mengkhayal sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau?!" tanya Rivaille akhirnya karena jengah ditatap terus-menerus oleh Eren.

"_N-nande mo nai, senpai_… ehehe…" elak Eren yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi lain.

Ngek! Salah kalau Eren menoleh. Di seberang mereka, Reinner Braun—anak dari kelas sebelah—sedang berganti pakaian juga dan—WOW! Itu lebih-lebih daripada si pendek!

Sepertinya, ruang ganti klub karate akan menjadi surga bagi Eren... Hei, aku curiga kau ini sebenarnya perempuan, Eren... *Author langsung kabur*

"_ITAAAIII!_" Eren menjerit seriosa karena tiba-tiba Rivaille menjambak rambutnya dari belakang. "_Na-naze, senpaaii?_"

"Kau tertarik pada lelaki ya, Jaeger?"

Blush~ Muka pedo Eren berubah warna—jadi merah padam. "M-mana mungkin! HAHAHA… Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" jawab si bocah sambil tertawa maksa.

Rivaille memutar bola matanya. Eren bego. Mana mungkin Rivaille bisa tertipu kalau kau memucat dan merona secara bersamaan seperti itu, Eren.

"Hh. Baguslah kalau begitu," dengus Rivaille tidak terlalu peduli. Ia langsung pergi ke lokernya sendiri—tidak jauh dari loker Eren—untuk mengambil tas-nya yang lain.

Begitu pintu loker dibuka, wangi semerbak bunga sakura menguar-nguar keluar. Udara di dalam ruang ganti yang menyengat dan mematikan itu seketika menghilang ditelan aroma sakura. Entah apa yang dimasukkan Rivaille ke dalam lokernya yang serba bersih, wangi, dan teratur.

Eren yang melihat itu, secara bergantian menatap lokernya dan loker sang _senpai_. Ah, ia baru sadar. Lokernya itu lebih dari jorok, berantakan, acak-acakan, suram, sarang nyamuk, dan berbagai hal nista lainnya.

"Kagum kau heh, Jaeger?"

Eren hanya menganggukan kepalanya—antara sadar dan tidak sebenarnya. Rivaille sebetulnya ingin terkekeh, tersenyum penuh kemenangan—yah, pokoknya tertawa mengejek. Tapi, demi gengsinya yang kelewat gede, ia tahan di mukanya yang sedatar triplek.

"_Ano_… _senpai_—"

"Hm?" jawab Rivaille singkat. Ia sibuk merapihkan lagi lokernya. Entah apa lagi yang mesti dirapihkan.

"—Apa hobimu?"

Si muka datar menoleh heran. "Hah?"

"Apa hewan kesukaanmu? Makanan yang kau suka?—"

"Hei, hei…"

"—Pelajaran kesukaanmu? Orang yang kau suka? Tempat favoritmu?—" si Jaeger muda terus nyerocos seperti petasan. "Olahraga yang kau su—UAAAKH!"

Yup. Tendangan kramat Rivaille berhasil menghentikan pertanyaan Eren yang tak juga berhenti.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

Eren tersentak. Iya, ya… Ada apa dengan dirinya?

Eren menggaruk-garuk kepalanya—yang dapat dipastikan tidak berkutu atau berketombe sama sekali karena Rivaille berani 'menjamahnya' sebelumnya.

"Aku—Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang _senpai_ lebih banyak lagi... Ehehe..." jawab Eren polos—bahkan lebih polos daripada kepala Connie yang plontos.

Rivaille terdiam. Kaget? Tentu saja! siapa yang tidak kaget tiba-tiba disodori jawaban seperti itu oleh seorang **laki-laki**? Dan terlebih lagi, seseorang itu si Eren Jaeger?

.

BAM!

.

Si Rivaille membanting lokernya keras dan segera melewati si _kouhai_ tanpa bicara satu kata pun.

"EKH?! _S-senpai_?" Eren langsung memutar tubuhnya begitu Rivaille pergi dan mengabaikannya. "A-aku salah ngomong ya?"

Waduh nak, makanya berhenti memberi jawaban seambigu itu…

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#Note Note Author#**

**.**

Halo minna-san~ Saya yg biasanya nangkringin fandom ini cuma jadi reader, tiba-tiba ketimpa ide dari langit. Ya sudah, saya bikin fict gaje ini.

Semoga kalian suka fictnya ya…:3

Well, untuk yang menunggu chapter depan (semoga ada yg nunggu) kemungkinan update akan tertunda seminggu karna saya mesti ospek (hadoh, pusing saya). Mohon dimaklumi… (TAT)v

.

Nee, berminat me-review? Atau ada yg tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan2 Eren diatas khukhukhu~? XD


	2. These lessons… You Don't Care Anymore

**~ To Catch You All Day ~**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**To Catch You All Day (c) Yuki Utari**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, a little humor**

**Warning : Typo(s), Shounen-ai/BL, AU, OOC (mungkin ._.)**

**Pairing : Eren x Rivaille / Rivaille x Eren**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**Oo..oO**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ****— These lessons… You Don't Care Anymore**

**.**

Eren berjalan sempoyongan ke kelasnya. Bocah yang polosnya nggak ketulungan itu nyaris terjerembab di tangga. Nyaris. Fuuh…

"Kau kenapa, Eren?" Armin Arlert—sahabatnya sejak ia diperut sang ibunda—bertanya khawatir. Ya, kalau saja ia tidak menangkap Eren, si manusia setengah titan itu sudah sampai di rumah sakit sekarang —atau mungkin sudah ke neraka berhubung perbuatannya yang selalu usil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya kurang tidur—"

"Ooh…"

"—Karena si pendek seenaknya nongol di mimpiku," gumam Eren sambil cemberut.

"Ha?"

"_N-nande mo nai_, lupakan saja. Ahahaha…"

.

.

"Biologi dan PKK."

JDER! Si Eren nyaris saja meloncat dari tempat duduknya begitu mendengar suara rendah milik senpainya tercinta.

"R-rivaille-senpai?! _N-nani sore?!_"

Rivaille menatap Eren datar. Seperti biasa. "Sepertinya membedah titan menyenangkan," balasnya, menanggapi pertanyaan Eren.

Eren melongo. 'Kok titan?' pikirnya lelet. Otakmu kecepatannya berapa kilobyte sih, Eren?

Rivaille tidak menjawab. Ia malah menyerahkan kaos yang kemarin dipinjamnya dari Eren. Ups, terpaksa meminjam Eren, sepertinya. "_Arigatou_." Lalu, orang yang suka bicara dengan makna tersirat itu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan si idiot Eren terbengong-bengong.

"Dia ngomongin game yang baru rilis itu ya? Ng… Kalau tidak salah judulnya 'Blade of Counterstrike'?" tanyanya polos pada Armin. Armin ditanya soal game? Lewat dia mah.

"Mana kutahu, Eren. Kalau menurutku sih, soal 'bedah titan' tadi ada hubungannya dengan kata 'biologi' sebelumnya," jawab Armin dengan jawaban yang lebih logis. Pintar kau nak… *acung jempol #digaplak Eren*

Eren hanya manggut-manggut. Sedangkan Armin hanya tersenyum.

"Terus kenapa dengan biologi dan PKK?" tanya si mata hijau lagi. Keningnya berkerut menyaingi nenek-nenek. Armin nyaris merubah indentitasnya menjadi Krista saat mendengar pertanyaan Eren yang ternyata belum mengerti juga.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang-panjang, Armin langsung berkomentar, "Jangan tanya padaku, Eren. Kau bertanya pada _senpai_ soal pelajaran nggak?"

Eren mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sejak kapan ia suka bertanya tentang pelajaran mengingat ia sangat membencinya? Ng...

.

WIR DIR DAS ESSEN—

.

Seisi sekolah nyaris terguling heboh mendengar speaker kelas tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring lalu terputus begitu saja. Mending deh kalau satu lagu 'Guren no Gumiya' yang terputar. Murid-murid rela kok jadi semangat satu kali saja di pagi hari. Lah ini... Masa mereka disamakan dengan makanan... (Wir dir das essen = Kalian makanan~)

"Ehem, ehem, hahaha~ maaf ya, salah pasang lagu~" suara dari speaker kembali terdengar nyaring.

Krik. Anak-anak langsung diam saat mendengar suara riang gembira nan tak bersalah itu. Diam memaklumkan maksudnya. Maklum kalau yang melakukan hal konyol itu guru gaje mereka, si Hanji Zoe.

"_Ohayou_, anak-anakku tercintah~"

"_Ohayou, mijikuwa na obaasan_," jawab murid-murid kompak. Ya, mereka kompakan menyebut Hanji _obaasan_. Dia mirip nenek-nenek cerewet soalnya—

—dan menambahkannya dengan '_mijikuwa'_ karena menurut mereka Hanji **terkadang** menjijikkan.

"Bagi yang namanya disebut, diharapkan ke ruang guru sekarang juga~" perintah Hanji dari speaker yang malah terdengar seperti _jingle_ iklan di TV.

Para siswa hanya bisa membalas Hanji dengan cara ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Jean Kirschtein, Reinner Braun, Ymir lalala, dan Eren Jaeger ditunggu sekarang yak."

Eren menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Wah, wah... kau lupa, Eren? Apa kata Irvin nanti setelah mendengar alasanmu kabur dari pelajaran tambahannya?

.

Begitu sampai di TKP, Eren kicep. Sosok Irvin yang tersenyum malah membuatnya takut setengah mampus. Ya, Irvin senyum itu bisa disamakan dengan badut 'jigsaw' yg lagi ketawa. Sama-sama nyeremin dan penuh maksud tertentu.

"Hai, Jaeger…"

Eren makin keringetan. "I-iya, _sensei_?"

"Kau tahu 'kan kenapa kau dipanggil kemari?"

Eren gemeteran. Sumpah, kakinya lebih lembek daripada jeli sekarang. "T-tahu—eh, t-tidak—EH! Mungkin kali ya?"

Irvin tetap tersenyum. (lalu kenapa?)

"Saya anggap saja kamu lupa, oke? Akan saya buka ingatan kamu itu lebar-lebar. Ini ada hubungannya dengan Rivaille, kakak kelasmu."

Eren pucat pasi. Dalam hati, Eren memaki-maki Rivaille. 'Tuh bocah ngomong apa ke _sensei_?!'

Eren, Eren… awas kualat! Gitu-gitu, Rivaille udah tua tauk. Hormatilah yang sudah TUA... *kabur*

"Begini, Jaeger… soal pelajaran tambahan..." DEG! 'DAFUK!' hati Eren spontan menyemburkan kata-kata nista.

"Kamu…"

Mata Eren makin melebar.

"Kamu…"

Eren mencengkram meja Irvin sekuat mungkin, saking deg-degannya. Untung tidak sedang menjadi titan nih anak. Kalau nggak, hancur sudah itu meja.

"Kamu…"

.

BRAK!

"SENSEI MAU NGOMONG APAAN SIH?! LAMA AMAT!"

.

Bego.

Eren malah ngamuk sambil gebrak meja.

"KENAPA KAMU YANG MARAH!"

"S-sumimasen…" Eren ciut seketika. Beginilah kebiasaan Eren yang sering ngebentak Jean kalau si ketua 'Mikasa's fans club' itu lagi iseng.

Irvin mendengus tidak senang. Eren menundukkan kepala semakin dalam.

Berduka atas kematiannya yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

"Lebih baik kalau saya panggil Rivaille sekarang saja! Biar dia yang urus kamu! Saya tidak mau lagi! Capek!" Jiaah… Irvin malah curcol.

"U-urus? Maksud Anda apa?" tanya Eren sambil melongo. Kayak kambing cengo.

"Lho? Rivaille belum bilang ke kamu ya?" Irvin ikutan cengo—nggak deng… guru itu hanya menggaruk kepala bingung.

Eren menggeleng pelan dan ketularan gerakan Irvin dalam menggaruk kepala. Bedanya, kalau Eren malah garuk pantat.

"Yaah… Kau nanti tanyakan saja pada Rivaille ya. Saya ingin kamu keluar sekarang. Bosan saya lihat mukamu." Eren langsung diusir. Nasib.

Nasib baik maksudnya… yang soal kabur itu ternyata nggak ketahuan… Yes!

Eren keluar dari ruangan Irvin sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

.

"Ikut aku sekarang, Jaeger."

Eren meloncat kaget. Rivaille tetap datar tanpa ada satu pun tanda yang menujukkan dia ikutan kaget akibat lompatan Eren yang terbilang sangat tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul, _senpai_?!" protes Eren sambil mengurut dadanya karena kecepatan jantungnya tidak juga kembali normal.

"Kau sudah bertemu Irvin 'kan?"

"Kau yang memberitahuku soal kemarin ya, _senpai_?!" tuduh Eren sambil menuding jari tengahnya ke depan muka Rivaille. Nunjuk Rivaille lho ya, bukan ngacungin jari tengah yang kayak kalian pikirkan. Jari telunjuk udah mainstream soalnya.

"Soal apa?"

Eren menggembungkan pipinya kesal. 'Sejak kapan Rivaille jadi selemot ini?' Pikirnya kurang ajar. Ayo tampar Eren... *Author digampar Eren's fangirls*

"Kau ceritakan soal kemarin aku kabur dari pelajaran tambahan 'kan?!" desis Eren sambil menatap tajam seniornya itu. Hei, nak… kau pandang Rivaille lama-lama dengan tatapan membunuh juga nggak bakal mati si miskin ekspresi itu.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, bodoh."

Eren memanyunkan bibirnya sejauh lima sentí, sejauh perjalanan ke puncak Mahameru—eh, bukan…

"Lalu, kenapa Irvin memanggilku? Kenapa dia bilang ada urusannya denganmu? KENAPAA?" tanya Eren berentetan sampai nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Rivaille cuma mengedipkan kedua matanya dua kali lalu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"WOI!"

Rivaille terus jalan.

Eren terus bete.

"SENP—"

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut pelajaran tambahan dengan aku sebagai tutornya, ya sudah…" balas Rivaille dengan tidak menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

Celetukan Rivaille sukses membuat Eren bungkam dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

.

Ah~ rupanya kau mulai menyukai Rivaille ya Eren?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan kecenya, mentari di langit jernih sore itu tergelincir perlahan ke ujung bumi—eh, berhubung bumi tidak berujung, mataharinya nggak jadi sembunyi sambil pundung, cuma pindah ke sisi lain bumi.

Di sore yang indah itu, mulut Eren ternganga dan membentuk huruf O bulat yang sempurna. Matanya terpaku pada papan tulis di depannya—ups, Rivaille kependekan sih. Yang kelihatan di depan papan tulisnya doang.

"Jadi, maksudmu tadi pagi itu soal pelajaran tambahan ini?" cuap Eren memecah kesunyian.

Rivaille berhenti menulis dan menoleh datar. "Hn? Tadi pagi yang mana?"

"Itu lhoo… yang biologi dan PKK. Kau akan ajarkan padaku soal dua pelajaran itu juga? Kayaknya tidak perlu. Tidak penting."

Rivaille balik lagi menghadap papan tulis yang sudah dipenuhi rumus-rumus yang bikin pusing kepala.

Tapi, Rivaille tidak menulis sama sekali.

Hanya diam dengan kapur digenggamnya mengambang di udara.

Eren yang menyadari keanehan pada seniornya, langsung bertanya polos, "Kau kenapa senpai?"

"Mungkin dua pelajaran itu tidak penting bagimu—"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Matanya terpaku pada punggung sang senior yang tidak bergerak layaknya patung.

.

.

"—Tapi, itu penting bagiku, Jaeger… karena dua-duanya itu pelajaran favoritku…"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#Note Note Author#**

**.**

Curcol bentar yak… ^^a

Ih wew~~ akhirnya selesai juga saya ospek… \(TwT)/ *bahagia tak terkira* /lompat-lompat gaje/

Untung para senior tidak kejam seperti yang dibayangkan… thank you so much, senpaaai~~ :,* mana ada yang kawaii lagi~ *pingsan* /nak

UKE-SENPAAIII~~ LOVE YOU~~ *lope-lope ngambang dikali*

Saya kira nasib saya ntar kayak Tomoko di Watamote yang kicep diantara lautan manusia. Ternyata, nggak… yokatta na… (=u=)=3

.

Nyah, mari kita kembali ke fict ini…

Akhirnya saya bisa kembali ngetik plus ngepost chapter ini~ *joget* saya kebut semalem ini… X3

Ohoho… kalian ngerti 'kan maksud omongan Rivaille? Dan apa hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya? Ngerti lah, ngerti… *maksa* /woi/

Mungkin ada yang tahu kenapa mesti biologi dan PKK? *senyum misterius*

.

Makasih untuk readers semuaaa~~ yang setia nunggu, yang masih mau buka ini fict, yang nambahin ke favorite maupun yang nge-follow~ cium mesra dari Author~ :*

Terutama yang bersedia mereview~ **Rye Yureka** (liat aja ntar khukhukhu~ ;3), **ayakLein24** (ati-ati digaplok Ripai nanti kau bwahaha… XD), **Azure'czar** (domo arigatoouu~~ Author sangat terharu X"3), **Fujoshi Ren** (sayang sekali Eren nggak ketahuan U.U bisa nebak dong kenapa Eren bisa lolos~ B3), **Kim Arlein 17** (kita lihat siapa yang agresif di fict ini fufufu…)~

Yo, monggo… Yang mau, yang mau, seribu tiga… /bukan/

Yang mau ngisi kotak review silahkaaann... Mau kritik, saran, flame, sekadar curcol(?), apa aja terserah boleh kok ^^

.

Terakhir, maafkan kegajean saya yak… (_ _")a *bow*


End file.
